Rise of Skywalker Special
by BrittanyTaylor2
Summary: During battle of Exegol


Before The Rise Of Skywalker

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy, Far, Far Away…

THRAWN: Rise of Skywalker special

Written by: Brittany Taylor

Character's by George Lucas and Timothy Zahn

On a sunny day on the Outer-Rim planet Karra, a young, brown haired, blue eyed, very short human female wearing a dark colored version of Padme's peasant outfit. She enters a shack. An elderly male Togruta in a long tunic and pants sits at a table with a Transceiver device on it.

UTA'IMA- You wanted to see me Sarge?

SARGE- Uta'Ima, I have received word that the Resistance is in need of allies.

UTA'IMA- Then we must go help.

SARGE- No. There have been whispers of Jedi Bridger and Tano going to aid them.

UTA'IMA- Oh, ok.

She turns to leave. Sarge stops her.

SARGE- The Force is strong with you.

UTA'IMA- That is why I should go. The Resistance needs a great allie to make few resources seem endless.

SARGE- Go to the old Clone Wars battle ground. The Force will show you your task.

UTA'IMA- Then what?

SARGE- Close it off when you leave so the Knights of Ren don't find it. Listen to what Force tells you… Hurry!

Uta'Ima goes off to her modified Gozanti Cruiser. In the ships lounge area, her Luxury Assistant Droid, Eege (E-G) is keeping Uta'Ima's pet, a male Tooka named Bink, occupied.

UTA'IMA- Eege, Sarge said to go to the battle ground.

E-G- Is he trying to get us trapped?

UTA'IMA- The Force is urging me to go there.

The duo goes into the cockpit and heads off to the Clone Wars battle ground. An hour later, they reach the battle field. The destination is hidden in a tall lush dead volcano. Uta'Ima and E-G exit the cruiser. A large stone gazebo like structure is before them.

E-G- Do you even know if you're a Force sensitive?

UTA'IMA- Just get camp ready.

Uta'Ima begins to wander around the periphery. In an overgrown area, she spots the remains of Clones, and a Jedi meters away from an entrance to a cave dug into the volcano. Uta'Ima picks up the Jedi's Lightsaber.

UTA'IMA (to self)- Thought I would've been told or shown something from the Force.

She puts the Lightsaber on her belt and goes back to camp.

E-G- You have a Lightsaber, let's go.

UTA'IMA- We're not leaving until the Force beckons me.

E-G- Fine.

That night, Uta'Ima lays on her sleep cot at the center of the gazebo with the Lightsaber at her feet. Flat, lose, smooth, small black stones in a circle within the gazebo. On the underside of the roof, Ashla and Bogan symbols together in a mosaic.

She begins to gaze upon it, then into a deep sleep.

SNOKE (v.o.)- There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?

Uta'Ima wakes up to the dawn with E-G over her. The pebbles meters above their heads, the Saber ignited.

Its blue blade flickering on and off in the direction of the cave, then everything falls to the ground.

E-G- Good, you're up. Bink was in a frenzy.

Uta'Ima gets up and picks up the Saber, and turns it on, but it flickers off.

UTA'IMA- It wants me to go into the cave.

E-G- Breakfast will be ready when you return.

Uta'Ima goes to the cave and enters. A vision begins.

On the Invisible Hand bridge. Palpatine in a fancy grey suit sitting on a large chair. Count Dooku, missing both hands, on his knees in front of Uta'Ima. She is holding Dooku's red Saber in her left hand, and a blue Saber in her right in a crisscross position at Dooku's neck.

PALP- Kill him.

UTA'IMA- He's wounded, unarmed. The Count needs to stand trial Chancellor.

PALP- Kill him.

Uta'Ima takes a few steps back, lowering the Lightsabers.

UTA'IMA- No.

PALP- Do (dew) it.

She throws the red Saber at Palpatine. The Saber catches the chair by his head.

UTA'IMA- What is your problem?

PALP- It's treason then.

Palpatine grabs Dooku's Saber and leaps toward her.

Then Uta'Ima appears on a landing pad of an icy planet.

A grey creature with many short horns on his face is dragging a small female child with black/blue hair, blue skin and glowing red eyes to a ship.

Uta'Ima dashes over to the kidnaping in progress.

UTA'IMA- Stop!

The creature looks at her. She tackles him, releasing the child from his grip. He shakes Uta'Ima off. Then she Force pushes him toward his ship. A bolt of lightning kills him. From the other direction, the child's father with a lightning rifle blaster in hand comes running from a large metal opening in a mountain his wife in toe, both having the same features like their daughter.

The parents, surprisingly calm, looking over their child for injuries, and the father picks up his daughter to take her back toward the mountain.

His wife intently looks at Uta'Ima, calmly speaks.

MOTHER- Thank you Ozyly-Esehembo… Sky-Walker.

With that, the mother walks to the mountain.

Uta'Ima finds herself back inside the cave. She is about to leave, when Anakin Skywalker's Force ghost stops her.

ANI- You are going to need a new Kyber Crystal.

He opens his hand up, a clear Kyber Crystal floats above it. Using the Force, he sends it over to Uta'Ima's way, the crystal glows white.

UTA'IMA- Who am I looking for?

ANI- An old allie… and friend of mine. You should go to Myrkr to find an Ysalamiri for a peace offering.

UTA'IMA- A peace offering?

ANI- He might not be in the best mood. Go find him in the Unknown Regions, using the Force to navigate to his location. Find him before the Knights of Ren do.

He vanishes, Uta'Ima exits the cave and goes back to camp, using the Force to crush the cave and gazebo.

UTA'IMA- Eege, pack it up, we have to go. I'll eat along the way to Myrkr.

They pack up camp and set course to Myrkr. Soon, Uta'Ima starts to work on her Lightsaber.

E-G- Do you have all the parts you need, so we don't have to make a stop?

UTA'IMA- Yes. I also will look in the rooms we haven't opened yet.

Uta'Ima searches in one of the rooms that had been sealed off by the Empire. She sits on the floor in the room. The components to her Lightsaber in front of her.

She uses the Force to put back the shattered Kyber crystal from the old Saber together. With the technical pieces ready, Uta'Ima starts to build her Lightsaber. The straight ovular handle of petrified wood and metal accents. Two small, half circle blade emitters, and pommel with a metal ring to attach the Saber to her belt. Uta'Ima inserts the crystals, and ignites the Saber.

One of the emitters is a vibrant blue from the crystal from Anakin. The other, a white/grey/silver from the shattered crystal. She turns the Saber off and puts it on her belt. Once at Myrkr, they land by a cave to a mountain. Lounge area.

E-G- How are we going to catch one of those Ysalamiri?

UTA'IMA- Maybe they'll be curious enough that we won't need to use bait to catch one.

Bink follow them down the ramp and into the cave. Many Ysalamiri are motionless, clinging to the walls of the cave. A curious Ysalamiri comes up to them.

UTA'IMA- Are you hungry?

She hands over a Jogan fruit to the Ysalamiri. It gently picks up the fruit into its mouth. As Uta'Ima is about to pick up the yellow lizard, Bink chases it up the ramp of their ship.

E-G- That's one way to do it.

UTA'IMA- Let's set course to the Unknown Regions.

Days later at the edge of the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions. Cockpit. Uta'Ima behind E-G in the pilot's seat. E-G moves over to the copilot's seat. Uta'Ima sits down in the pilot's seat.

UTA'IMA- Keep an eye on the sensors Eege.

E-G- Ok.

UTA'IMA (To self)- Time to go into the unknown.

Uta'Ima takes hold of the steering controls and makes the jump to hyperspace.

Later, still in hyperspace.

E-G- You look exhausted.

UTA'IMA- We're almost there, I can feel it.

E-G- How long?

UTA'IMA- Don't know, but it's very close. When I give the word, drop us out of lightspeed.

Five minutes go by.

UTA'IMA- Now Eege. It's all yours.

E-G drops them out of hyperspace to a dull looking planet.

E-G- Air breathable, climate cool. I'll put the cloaking shield on.

UTA'IMA- Head to the surface.

E-G- While you rest for a bit, the scanners will pinpoint a landing area for us.

With the cloaking shield and scanners running, Uta'Ima rests in the lounge. A couple hours later, E-G wakes Uta'Ima up.

E-G- You aren't going to believe what I found on the scanners.

Within an hour, they make it to the atmosphere of the planet. Cockpit.

E-G- Reread the coordinates to me again.

UTA'IMA- Coordinates, 91-930616-19-22.

Shortly they arrive at the location to seeing a crash-landed Imperial Star Destroyer, and land nearby. Cockpit, both at a computer.

E-G- On the diagram, it shows this Sarlacc type of symbol.

UTA'IMA- That's no Sarlacc, it's a Chimaera. (Pause) We have found the Chimaera!

As they venture to the Chimaera, E-G puts the Ysalamiri in a leather backpack. Uta'Ima puts food in her own.

E-G- So, this Ysalamiri should appease the commander of this Star Destroyer?

UTA'IMA- Whatever happened, they might be not too happy. Stay alert for traps, and hope they aren't in a disagreeable mood.

They search, dodging traps, all seems lost. However, in a back hallway of the dim interior of the Chimaera, an injured Thrawn and a dead beast native to the planet is close to him. Thrawn is on his back, unconscious, with a gash on his right leg. White trousers that were tidy, ripped and bloodied. Thrawn's belt around the right leg.

His tunic wide open, revealing a black undershirt with four scratch marks ripped into it. Dried blood from a small scratch on his right temple and from a scratch on his cheek.

Through the darkness of the hall, Thrawn opens his glowing red eyes slightly then closes them, bringing relief to Uta'Ima.

E-G picks up Thrawn's blaster that is a few meters away from him.

UTA'IMA- To the med-unit with you.

Uta'Ima goes to him and puts his arm around her neck. Thrawn's legs drag on the floor due to his tall, roughly, 6'8 frame against Uta'Ima's 4'8.

E-G- Really?

UTA'IMA- Yes, help me find the med-unit.

E-G- He's going to kill us when he wakes up.

Upon finding the med-unit, Uta'Ima puts a breathing mask on Thrawn and sits him up in a Bacta Tank. E-G sets his blaster on a table by the entrance to the dim room, Uta'Ima leaving a ration pack with it. Down the hallway, Uta'Ima and E-G manage to find Thrawn's dojo. The only thing for them to do now is the waiting game.

Several hours later, E-G and Uta'Ima hear a calm voice come from the darkness of the hallway.

THRAWN- Has your Republic sent you to kill me because of Imperial war crimes?

UTA'IMA- I'm not here for that, if they are doing that I can vouch for you. The Knights of Ren might because they aren't letting anything get in the way of obtaining Jedi and Sith artifacts.

THRAWN- Then why are you here?

E-G- Looking for powerful allies. The Resistance took a huge blow. Rumors are rampant of Jedi Tano and Bridger are coming to aid the Resistance.

THRAWN (To self)- Bridger.

UTA'IMA- I have a peace offering.

Uta'Ima pulls out the Ysalamiri from E-G's bag, and holds it. E-G begins to get fed up with Thrawn stalling and speaks up, the Ysalamiri leaps from Uta'Ima's arms and trots out the door.

E-G- In the room… now!

Thrawn enters, his uniform back to the norm, and the Ysalamiri lizard curled up on his neck. Thrawn's once dark black/blue hair, now shows some aging and long. Hands clasped behind his back.

THRAWN- Explain why you seek an alliance?

UTA'IMA- Most of the leadership is gone. They need someone who can make 100 seem like 1,000.

E-G- And we saved your blue hide.

THRAWN- For that I am grateful. In my office I will show you why I will not aid your new Rebellion.

UTA'IMA- Not exactly what we were hoping for, thank you Grand Admiral…

THRAWN- Thrawn.

The trio starts walking out of Thrawn's dojo. Uta'Ima and E-G make it into the hallway, Thrawn stops, and turns around.

ANI- Help them out Thrawn.

Shocked to see Force Ghost Anakin, Thrawn almost ends up on the floor, he turns his back toward Anakin.

THRAWN- First things first old friend.

ANI- Do it for me.

THRAWN- I won't let our efforts be in vain.

ANI- See to it that you do.

Thrawn goes into the hallway and takes Uta'Ima and E-G to his office a few meters away. Inside he sets the Ysalamiri on his desk.

THRAWN- I've had this message for many years, unable to come to my people's aid. Until now, there was no means to leave this planet. I have you for that now.

Thrawn pressed some buttons. A hologram of Ar'alani, a fellow Chiss, plays.

He turns off the message when it's over.

UTA'IMA- You want us to end the kidnappings?

THRAWN- Yes.

E-G- But what about the Resistance?

THRAWN- Once we have dealt with the Grysk, I would like to be of service to the Resistance. Now go to the bridge and prep the computers so I can make a decoy transmission for the Knights of Ren.

E-G- We're on it.

UTA'IMA- How did you end up in this situation in the first place?

THRAWN- Purgled by Jedi Bridger. I will be there shortly, must tend to some grooming.

They head to the bridge. Thrawn turns to the back wall with carvings of two Ysalamiri and presses on one of the eyes.

A secret panel opens on a wall revealing his Chiss Defense Fleet uniform with a Lightning Rifle. Thrawn opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a knife, and cuts his hair. After changing, with his Ysalamiri around his neck and his Grand Admirals tunic on his desk, Thrawn heads to the bridge of his Chimaera.

Once at the bridge, Uta'Ima and E-G inform him of how things are going.

UTA'IMA- Everything is almost operational Thrawn.

THRAWN- Very well.

He goes to one of the main computers along the shattered windows.

UTA'IMA- Is that leg of yours back to normal?

THRAWN- Almost fully healed.

A proximity sensor goes off. Thrawn sets the Ysalamiri on the console.

THRAWN- Be ready to fight. I've got a bad feeling about this.

Uta'Ima ready's her Lightsaber. A Grysk bursts into the bridge, Uta'Ima goes in for an opening. The Grysk knocks her to the ground, her Saber flying toward E-G. He shoots something at E-G and Uta'Ima that hardens, then the Grysk sprays something that causes Uta'Ima to pass out.

E-G- It's up to you Thrawn.

Thrawn fires his rifle at the Grysk. As the bolt comes toward him, the Grysk puts up a Cortosis glove on his hand. Running toward him, Thrawn bashes his foe with his rifle and calls over to E-G.

THRAWN- No more ammo.

E-G- Do something!

The Grysk gets a punch to the center of Thrawn's chest with the gloved hand.

The extra kick of electricity sends Thrawn sliding down the Command Walkway. Uta'Ima's Lightsaber in his reach. He grabs it as he gets up and ignites it. Not to be outdone the Grysk puts away his blaster like weapon on his belt and takes off a weapon he had strapped onto his back… a Chiss electro sword, and turns it on.

THRAWN- The only way you would have obtained that weapon…

GRYSK- *Interpreted from growls/noises?* A cheap kill.

THRAWN- You will pay dearly for that.

They size each other up and charge at their opponent. Thrawn, a man of class, and composure fights similarly to Count Dooku. The Grysk, a creature of wanting blood, goes berserk. Noticing that Thrawn is injured, the Grysk tries to go for Thrawn's right leg. Thrawn manages to block most of the blow, taking a small shock, leaving a bad singe mark on the and a singed pant leg.

Both lock blades, the Grysk causes Thrawn into an awkward stance.

GRYSK- I see you've had a major defeat here. Prepare for another.

Before the Grysk could take a lethal blow, he looks bewildered. Thrawn glances at Uta'Ima. Her hand glows, the light forming tiny white orbs. The orbs gracefully glide over to Thrawn and wrap around his leg and disappear, he stands up.

THRAWN- Never seen the full extent of the Force. Quite an allie isn't it?

Thrawn cuts off the cortosis glove, the Grysks arm with it.

As Thrawn does a finishing stab to the Grysk, a dumbfounded look still across his face. Thrawn slings the electro sword and rifle onto his back, Uta'Ima's Saber on his belt. After he drags the remains of the Grisk to a nearby trash incinerator with the cortosis glove, he frees E-G and Uta'Ima. The Ysalamiri climbs back onto Thrawn's shoulder.

E-G- Is my master ok?

THRAWN- Her injuries need to be tended to.

He picks up Uta'Ima and carries her to the med-unit.

With having the power back on in the Chimaera, Uta'Ima's condition is better evaluated. The spray had corroded most of her clothing, eating it to the skin, leaving burn like wounds.

Most of her outfit falls off, leaving her in her stretchy under clothes.

THRAWN- Droid, go find clothes that would fit her.

He sets Uta'Ima in the Bacta Tank, putting the breathing mask on her. Thrawn takes her Saber and puts it on the table with his blaster and empty ration pack.

E-G- Can I trust that…

THRAWN- Are you?

Thrawn puts his blaster in a holster at the back of his Chiss uniform.

He turns to the Bacta Tank, hands clasped behind his back as the other half of the Bacta Tank closes and fills up, E-G leaves. A couple hours later, Thrawn helps Uta'Ima out of the Bacta Tank.

UTA'IMA- I owe you one.

THRAWN- Of course. I've sent your Droid to find you clothes, she hasn't returned yet.

Thrawn hands her the smallest robe he could find, the sleeves reaching way over her hands.

THRAWN- I'm afraid she's having trouble finding adequate clothes for your build.

UTA'IMA- Do you have a supply volt?

Thrawn takes her to a nearby volt. Inside is full of Imperial antiques. They stop at a small area of Jedi artifacts. E-G finds them soon after.

E-G- I saw the door open, sorry I couldn't find anything.

UTA'IMA- Not a problem.

The trio searches high and low. Eventually finding a useful piece of tech to help navigate to Csilla, Thrawn's home world as well as something else.

THRAWN- Uta'Ima, this might fit.

He holds up a white V-necked bodysuit in his right hand, in his left, a green/grey sleeveless overcoat.

UTA'IMA- Nice find. I'll reuse my belt and boots. Are we done here?

THRAWN- Yes. Put those garments on. Then meet in the bridge in one hour.

He turns to go out the door. One hour later on the bridge, Uta'Ima with her Lightsaber on her belt and E-G accompanying her.

E-G- Don't tell me he's going to try to get this thing to fly.

Before Uta'Ima could answer, Thrawn enters with his Grand Admirals tunic laid across on his arm.

THRAWN- To keep the Knights of Ren off our trail.

He goes to one of the Chimaera's pilot chairs and puts his tunic around the back of it and congregates with Uta'Ima and E-G.

UTA'IMA- What about the rest of the uniform?

THRAWN- Down the garbage incinerator.

They turn to go to the Gozanti, the tunic sways in the wind.

In the Gozanti, Thrawn, E-G and Uta'Ima begin to insert the piece of navi-tech they found. After, once the motley bunch has taken a seat and Thrawn's Ysalamiri on his shoulder, off into hyperspace to Csilla.

Out of hyperspace, two Chiss star ships are before them. Thrawn has them land in a Chiss star ship hangar, they exit. The welcoming party of a male human, Admiral Eli Vanto, Thrawn's former translator, a male and female Chiss Officers await them. Some of the Chiss crew give Uta'ima and E-G curious looks. Thrawn goes over to Eli and the male Officer.

THRAWN- Eli, it's been a while.

ELI- In your absence the situation has gotten worse.

The female Officer meets up E-G and Uta'Ima.

AR'ALANI- I'm Admiral Ar'alani. Has Mitth'raw'nuruodo informed you of the situation we're in?

UTA'IMA- Not all of it. Only the kidnappings.

AR'ALANI- The Grysk kidnap our child navigators. Some time ago, he informed me that some of our people are in league with the enemy. A civil war is spreading.

UTA'IMA- Glad we are here to end it.

Eli, Thrawn and the male Officer come up to them.

THRAWN- Ar'Alani, Eli and myself will begin the preparations for battle here.

AR'ALANI- We will converge on the bridge soon.

Thrawn nods, and gestures to Uta'Ima.

THRAWN- Uta'Ima is strong with Fourth Sight.

AR'ALANI- Fourth Sighter, to the bridge at your convenience.

UTA'IMA- Sure. Eege, follow Ar'alani there.

E-G, Ar'alani, and the Officer go their separate ways. Uta'Ima stops Thrawn as he walks away.

UTA'IMA- Thrawn!

Thrawn stops walking and turns around to face her.

UTA'IMA- May the warriors fortune be ever in your favor.

THRAWN- And the Force be with you. Always.

After a slight Jedi bow, they go their separate ways. For the moment.

THE END


End file.
